The Lost Guardian
by La.Saffron
Summary: Set 10 years after the defeat of Pitch, Jack Frost travels around the world to meet spirits he had heard of, but never met. Cupid, The Leprechaun, Sirens, and... Ultra Violet? Who is she and where is she in history? Also, where has Jack seen her before? The biggest question of all: Why is she so sinfully sexy?
1. Intro

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a re-written piece of my former story, 'The Last Guardian'. My writing skills have thus improved over time and I think I had made the right choice by deleting it. Please forgive me of you enjoyed it. I promise to make this one better and enjoyable with an actual set plot. OBTW, TLG was written last year. This time, the story will be written in third person, with a much better point of view and set structure in paragraphs._

* * *

_Alright, alright, enough talk about this. Violet is now a clouded mystery from you and you don't know what she really is. Dun-dun-DUN! Hah! Enjoy this story and please, reviews are greatly appreciated. I made a conclusion that I won't post another chapter unless at least ONE review is posted. LOL no intention of being motherly, I'm only in high school and I'm fresh dis time. Okay then, enjoy!_

_ Love,_

_ Uvray12 3 (and Jack, of course;) )_


	2. Chapter One: Memories

Jamie panted as he ran faster to keep up with his friends. They had gone way farther than him and he was losing their sight. Why were they running, you ask? Because someone was pursuing them.

"Guys, wait!" he called to the dots in the distance. "Please…" He sighed and stopped to catch his breath. He didn't know when the pursuer was gonna come back and he didn't want the pursuer to come back.

Jamie was all alone in the dark field covered with snow. Old memories flushed back to him as he sat in the cold substance after deciding he was tired (which he was). The way he and his friends played snowball fight, and pulled hilarious pranks were just amazing to visualize, like a movie. But then came the memory of his first pimple, crush, and punishment.

Jamie winced at the way he was yelled at for being irresponsible and careless. For Jack's doings. He was a bit mad at the spirit for a while and made him promise never to pull a prank that may seem to get him in trouble. High school came along and was one of the hardest things Jamie had ever endured. The teachers were extremely strict, the classes were hard, but the hardest thing was refusing an invitation from an old friend.

Jack came almost every night to Jamie's house, asking him to play or at least hang out with him for a while, and every time he came, the boy said no. The spirit's face would be twisted with a mix of hurt and disappointment. Then, he would mumble an excuse and fly away. Jamie hated that and would go back to homework and projects till one in the morning.

One weekend, Jack pulled the teenager aside and wordlessly motioned him to sit on the roof with him. Jamie reluctantly sat on the flat roof, waiting for Jack to speak. But Jack didn't speak. Instead, he had his hood pulled over his head, face not shown, not saying a single thing. He sighed so sadly, it broke Jamie's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Jamie began. "There's nothing you or I can do about me growing up. It's part of life. I'll grow older, get married, have kids, get even older, and die. And you know that well enough yourself."

The hooded figure didn't move. "I know. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Go on."

Jack pulled back his hood and faced Jamie. "Jamie, I know you're growing up. I knew that you were one day gonna stop believing in me and I'll fulfill my duty." The spirit paused for a moment. "You made my life fun. That's what I'm all about. And I can't help but think that maybe you don't—"

"I don't what, Jack?"

"You don't—"It was getting harder for the Guardian to speak now.

"Tell me. What is it?" the boy inquired.

After a long silence, he spoke. " You don't like me anymore."

Jack closed his eyes and turned the other way, preparing to fly to Bulgaria. He felt a hand on his arm.

"No, no, no. I'd never hate you." Jamie replied with a calm tone. " I'm just very stressed with high school and my family right now. I have two jobs, man!" He took a breath, since he was talking really fast now. "It's very hard for me to say no to your games, but it's even harder to say yes, because I don't have the time."

"I really am sorry."he concluded.

Jack didn't say anything for a while. He seemed to be musing over Jamie' sincere words and thoughtful thoughts. After what seemed like forever, he smiled slightly.

"Ok," he replied. "We'll see each other winter break then, right?"

Jamie hesitated. He didn't want to tell Jack that on winter break he had at least two projects to finish. But he nodded.

"Yeah," he said with guilt overcoming him. "We'll see each other then."

Jack smiled, shook his hand, and flew off with a wave before he disappeared into the cloudy sky.


	3. Chapter Two: Tough Moments

Previous chapter be like:_ Jack smiled, shook his hand, and flew off with a wave before he disappeared into the cloudy sky._

**_AN: AYE! Wassup, mah lovlies? I'm so so so so so so so so so so- well, you get the point, sorry for the late delay in this story! i have high school now, and it's good, but the sad thing is, I barely have time to make this story for you children ;) (JK) I will try to upgrade this story by Chapter 5 before Exams Week right after January 5th._**

**_Now go to your calender and mark Doomsday as Jan. 5th since I won't answer for a month or so. JUST KIDDING! Don't do that or your parents will run after me in the middle of the night screaming, "My kid has anxiety _****_because_****_of your story date!" and I'll go to juvenile and we don't want that now do we? Just kidding. _****_Anyways_****_, long _****_story _****_short, I will try to update for you, but not at the time you expect , sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be a bit longer. Happy _****_reading _****_and don't _****_mark _****_yerr calendars! :D_**

The thought of the person with orange eyes kept flooding back into his mind. Jamie had just been dismissed from school and was walking home with his friends. They saw a slender cloaked figure walking slowly near the school. Jamie was intrigued by how the person was walking, more like limping, and wanted to know if he could help.

His classmate, Kayla, warned him not to go, fearing it might be a hobo or a dangerous person, but Jamie was persistent. He walked up to the person and touched their shoulder. Before he could ask if the person was okay, the person looked at him. The person had big scary orange eyes. Suddenly, he felt pain. Searing hot pain that flowed through his body like a bullet. He drew his hand back quickly, but the pain grew worse. He looked at his hand and saw it swelling and turning blood red. He burned himself.

Strange things began to happen. Fire started to grow around the students from Strathmore and they started to scream. Jamie ran to his friends and together they ran for their life. Next, a comet like creature came down and chased the friends in hot pursuit. Jamie stopped his train of thought and looked around. No comet or sign of fire. He sighed with relief.

Suddenly, he felt exhausted from running, thinking and choosing things. He curled up next to the rock and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

When Jamie woke up, his whole body felt sore, but better. He attempted to get up and tried to think what day it was. He was pretty sure yesterday was Friday, so today must be Saturday. Yay, he thought. Another horrible way to spend my weekend. He thought he heard something rustling, but when he turned around, no one was there. But as soon as he turned around, the person with the orange eyes was staring at him.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting an Immortal

Previous chapter be like: _He thought he heard something rustling, but when he turned around, no one was there. But as soon as he turned around, the person with the orange eyes was staring at him._

Jamie just stared at the person. Or at least the figure because he couldn't the face. Just those eyes. He tried to back away, but when he hit something really hard, he finally remembered that a rock was right behind him.

"Who-who are you?" Jamie stuttered. The person cocked their head as if it was confused. 'If this is an alien, I owe Jake $50,' he thought to himself.

"Are you…an alien? He asked cautiously, praying that he was wrong.

The person didn't move for a long time. Jamie also didn't say anything, wondering whether he had insulted the thing and started a whole alien invasion. Or maybe he was just going overboard with the whole alien theory.

The person stuck out their hand and pulled back their hood slowly. So slowly that Jamie wanted to pull it back for them. The first feature he saw of the person was a black curl. A thick, blacker than black curl. He figured that this person probably dyed their hair two colors because the next feature he saw was reddish orangish hair. The color of fire. If someone threw the person's hair in the air, it would look like real dancing flames. Then, he saw the face and nearly dropped his jaw. The person, who was actually a girl, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl of his dreams was now standing in front of him.

The girl lowered her hand once her hood was back and smiled at Jamie. Her teeth were straight and perfect and…glowing? They were so bright, he almost had to squint to look at her. Her toothy smile turned into a smirk, like she had seen this expression on his face many times before.

"Hello," she said to the drooling boy.

Jamie slurped up his saliva and cleared his throat. "H-hi."

Her eyes fell on his burned hand and they widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

He rubbed the back of his sore hand. "No, no. It's fine, really."

She gave him a skeptical look and knelt down. "Oh, shush."

The girl gently took his hand and started to tend to it in a manner that Jamie did not recognize. He silently watched how she expertly handled his hand without burning him again or hurting him in any way.

"I didn't catch your name."

She looked up. " Call me Naphtha."

"Oh, I'm-"

Naphtha raised a hand. "Jamie Charles Bennett. "she interrupted him. "I know." She returned her attention to his hand.

He gaped at her. "How did you know?"

"I know everything." she chuckled. "I see by the Sun. She's my attendant."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later." She made an imaginary circle in his palm, made a motion like she was unscrewing a jar, and pulled from it, with colorful strings emitting and following after her hand. It disappeared once her hand went down." There. That should do it."

Jamie lifted his palm and saw that it healed. "Thanks," he said to her. "I never knew you had an oven like shoulder."

Naphtha sat down and laughed. "I don't usually. I felt kinda moody today and my temperature was a bit high."

Jamie eyed her. "You're not human, are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not," then she smirked. "You know Jack, right?"

"You mean, _ the _Jack Frost?"

"Yep."

"Uh, yes." He answered. "But why? Do you know him?"

Naphtha was silent for a moment. "We were the best of friends. But he forgot me when he was brought up as a spirit." She sighed. "I knew him in his past life when we were just kids. He found me in the woods at the start of December, just when it had started to snow heavily. I was abandoned in the middle of the woods at age six when I see another person walking toward me."

"I had my powers taken away from me at the time, so I looked like an average human, but I had the soul of an immortal queen. When Jack found me, he looked a bit older than me, but not by much." she finished.

"So, you two like hooked up for life?" he asked.

"What? No!" Naphtha looked a little offended.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," she waved dismissively. "It's dangerous for mortals to know immortal secrets about infinite beings or spirits."

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "Once you know them, you can either become an ally or enemy to others, which makes you extremely vulnerable for bad things."

"Such as…" he pushed on.

Naphtha stood up and (accidentally) her cloak fell from her shoulders. She was wearing a short dress that had a ripped hem that looked like fire upside down. The color kept shifting as if the dress was actually reflecting a burning flame. Jamie was sure it was open back because the whole dress was held up by the belt and the neck straps, which seemed to be connected to the necklace that she was wearing. The necklace held a sapphire and emerald melded together with a thin golden line holding it.

"Whoops," she exclaimed and she bent down to pick up the material. "You weren't supposed to see this." She was referring to her curvy and perfect body.

"Mmhm," he replied, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, he noticed something wrapped around her right arm closer to her shoulder and armpit. It seemed like a tattoo of some sort with squiggly designs that wrapped around her arm thrice. It looked like that arm piece Cleopatra used to wear.

"Well," she stated as she wrapped the cloak around her once more and interrupted his thoughts. "See ya around." With that, she turned around to go.

"Hold it!"

Naphtha turned around. "Yeeeeees?" she stretched out the word.

Jamie stood up to match her height. 'Wow' he thought. 'She's tall.'

"Can you visit me?" he begged. "You know, on weekends?"He felt kind of embarrassed to be asking such a hot girl such a stupid question. She'd probably say no for sure.

She mused for a moment. "Sure," she said. "Not sure why you would want to have me around, but, yeah, I can do that."

She held his hands and said, "Don't forget, you have that Physics report to finish and that article by Charles Dickens to complete. Oh, and today's the weekend."

With a blink of an eye, Jamie found himself in his room, sitting at his desk with his report and article waiting for him. He was slightly confused as to what just happened. Was it all a dream? Oh, well. As he went to grab a pencil, he already found one in his hand. He stared at it for a moment. He chuckled, shook his head, and went to work on the report sitting in front of him. Little did he know, someone dangerous was watching him out of the shadows…


	5. Chapter Four: Visit To The City Of Love

Jack felt restless. He knew Jamie had promised him all of his winter break, but he still didn't feel sure. To ease himself, he gripped his staff tighter and decided to fly to Venice. There was going to be real smooches there since it was close to February 14, Valentine's Day. Not that Jack liked to stalk people, but he enjoyed freezing lovers' lips together and would laugh when they couldn't move.

He was going to do that when he had a thought. What if he found someone that believed in him and would be sharing his lips with theirs? Jack shook his head at these thoughts. What? Kissing a human? What was he thinking? If he fell in love, he wouldn't be able to watch her grow old, get married to someone else, and eventually die. His eyes watered at the very thought of this. He had heard many stories of boys losing their loved ones before their very eyes.

Soon, he saw a large port with fancy pillars. He was in Venice. He looked around and saw small crowds of people walking past the ancient port. No sign of anyone falling in love. Maybe there were some people in that park he visited fifteen years ago.

Jack leaped into the wind as his thoughts tried to trail back to the park name. Was it Palencia? Temo Arisen? Love Park Where Everyone Made Out? He smirked at the thought. He was so immature when it came to love. And desperate. '_Hmph_,' he thought. '_I might as well_.'

He flew for a while until he found a big park with half frozen fountains and small leaves on the trees that surrounded the area. He finally settled on a tree and from there he could see the beautiful view of things. The sunrise. Jack hadn't really cared for sunrises or sunsets for that matter. Just now he actually had time to view it and appreciate it when he had nothing better to do. The golden rays just peeked out from the horizon and the ocean took an orangish-greenish color from the reflection. The sky was dark blue gradually blending into light blue that mixed in with the brightest orange there was to imagine.

That sunrise made Jack want to sink into a deep relaxation mode, give up his staff, and… wait. He shook his head. Give up his staff? These weren't his thoughts. Someone was manipulating him in a sneaky manner. Only someone powerful and old could do that to him. He sat up straight and looked around. No one was near him. Maybe they were invisible. No, even if they were invisible, he would be able to sense their presence and see them. So, what was happening to him? Was he just hallucinating? He shrugged his shoulders and let his outer guard off, while his mind was subconsciously on a red alert at all times.

He glanced back at the sun. It was a bit higher than it was before, but not as much. The colors didn't change; they just got brighter (how the brightest orange got brighter, Jack had no idea). Sunrise meant that it was early morning, meaning people wouldn't come out until noon or so. He silently cursed himself and crossed his arms in frustration.

He tried to think of other places of where he could go besides sitting in Venice and waiting for stupid humans to have a show in the park. He could visit his fellow Guardians. Tooth? No, she was probably busy with bicuspids and molars. Sandy? Not much of a conversation because Jack couldn't really understand Sandy, even though Sandy was very wise and helpful. North? Christmas was over two months ago, meaning North wasn't occupied with anything. Maybe he could even have a little fun with Jack and play a few games. He smirked to himself. North always liked to pull a prank or two when he felt a little…excited.

The idea seemed good enough to Jack. He grabbed his staff to fly to the North Pole, but to his astonishment and anger, it wasn't in his hands where it was resting a few moments ago. It was gone.


	6. Chapter Five: Dangerous Woman

He was scribbling furiously. The pencil in his hands nearly broke from the amount of hard work Jamie put into the poor thing.

'Almost…done,' he thought to himself. Usually, when Jamie was almost done with his homework, he felt jittery and started to sweat. It was strange, but was the way it was.

Tension appeared in wrinkles on his forehead as he struggled to finish his last project, so that he would be able to spend time with Jack. After all, he had promised him, and a promise is a promise. But for some strange reason, he hasn't seen Jack around lately. Usually, he would stop by Jamie's house and crack a few jokes or even just to visit him, since they were friends from the beginning of time.

Jamie shook these thoughts from his head to concentrate on his nearly finished homework. A few more sentences and he was done for good. But he had lost his creative train of thought. Frustrated, he threw his pencil down and wheeled away from his desk. The poor pencil was being abused profusely by the Most Talented College Student in New York City. A smile tugged at Jamie's lips as he thought about how he tortured pencils his whole life.

As he thought about it more, Jamie began to chuckle, shaking his head at what he was amused about. Soon enough, he began to laugh until he could barely breathe anymore. His laughs echoed the so-called empty bedroom of his. When he began to calm down, Jamie thought he felt a presence in the room. He glanced cautiously behind him. The window was opened, the curtains slightly moving to the breeze that was blowing into the room. Snow covered the trees outside.

Seeing no one and nothing, he turned around. Instantly, he jumped three feet out of his seat and into the air. Naphtha was inches close to his face, smiling like a robot. When Jamie landed in his seat, he sat down hard, stuck like glue. Naphtha threw her head back and laughed merrily. Her laughter sounded like bells tingling to the crackle of a fireplace. Almost like music. It was enjoyable to listen to her laugh, but luckily Jamie didn't fall for her trick.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly smiling, while inwardly still trying to recover from his fright.

She laughed hard, yet it sounded weird, because her laugh kept changing. First, it sounded like a young girl, then to an old man chuckling, then to two twins snorting, then to a middle aged woman laughing hard and so on. But the strange part was it seemed that it would never stop. Her voice continued to morph into different types of voices being happy in some way.

After what seemed like forever, Naphtha finally calmed down and smirked shyly at Jamie, who was still in his chair, but intrigued by her laughter. They locked eyes and seemed to have a silent conversation for about half an hour.

Jamie didn't really know what they were communicating about, but Naphtha was screaming a thousand words to him without even speaking. Then, she seemed to be comforting to him like a mother, telling him everything is alright and she will protect him from harm. As quick as this had come, she seemed to be telling him the deepest secrets, secrets that only an immortal could know. All at the same time, Jamie felt guilty, comforted, and curious. He had never had this experience before, but suddenly, he wanted to know more. More of Naphtha. Oh, yes, he wanted more of her.

_So, this is what it really_ _means, _Jamie thought. _Silence is golden._

His desire was revealed to him at last. He always wanted more.

He hadn't known it for a while, and every time he tried to conclude what it was, it just didn't seem right and always kept changing. Naphtha must have been extremely old to have this kind of power. A power that was so old, mankind forgot and call it a legend.

The Siren's Spell.


End file.
